


Tag mig med

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fic på dansk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Masturbation, Skandi Smut
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Nogen gange, når man har et skænderi inden en fest, er det bare lidt tid alene i en bil der skal til for at man bliver gode venner igen.





	Tag mig med

**Author's Note:**

> Den her fic er en del af en skandi smut udfordring hvor vi alle fik de samme prompts: Bilsex og gensidig masturbation. Og så skulle vi skrive en skandi smut fic ud fra det. 
> 
> Det her er mit bidrag, og jeg håber du kan lide det!
> 
> Tak til immy for at beta'e, på trods af alt det danske! ;)

Stemningen i bilen er så dårlig at Isak dårlig nok kan trække vejret for det, men han ved ikke hvordan han skal ændre det. Han har jo ikke lyst til at undskylde. Som den første.

Hvorfor kan Even ikke bare indse at Isak har en pointe?

Han er jo ikke urimelig som sådan, det handler jo ikke om at få ret. Hvorfor er det altid det Even tror? Det er så frustrerende at han ikke hører efter.

Even sukker dybt og det går Isak på nerverne. Får ham til at kigge endnu mere demonstrativt ud af vinduet.

Det her er sådan en dårlig idé. Han skulle være blevet hjemme. Hvordan pokker skal han dog have lyst til at møde alle Evens nye skolekammerater når der er så dårlig stemning imellem dem?

Det er jo ikke fordi Isak ikke forstår. Det gør han jo. Han kan godt forstå at Even bruger en masse tid på universitetet, spændingen ved at Even føler han har fundet sin hylde, at han er omgivet af mennesker der tænker som ham, har de samme interesser som ham. Det er så nemt at blive opslugt af det. Og det er jo det der er problemet.

Isak vil jo bare gerne have at der stadig er tid til ham. At Even stadig har interesse for _ham_.

Han havde bare ikke forestillet sig at det skulle blive til så stort et skænderi som det endte med at blive, og så lige inden de skulle ud af døren. På vej til en eller anden slags happening hvor Isak skal møde nogle af Evens nye venner.

GPS’en fortæller ham at de er 10 minutter fra deres destination, og han har bare ikke lyst til at være der. Har ikke lyst til at møde alle de mennesker når han har det sådan her. Vil bare være alene. Eller endnu bedre, være alene med Even.

Bare Even dog ville høre hvad han har at sige.

Han kan høre Even sukke dybt igen, og Isak kan mærke hvordan det bare er som at kaste brænde på bålet indeni ham.

”Hvad?” siger han surt, hader den der passiv aggressive måde Even siger en masse uden at sige noget. Hader de der suk, som om det er ham der har det så hårdt.

Even trækker på skuldrene, lader som om han ikke forstår hvad Isak siger.

”Har du noget du vil sige til mig inden jeg skal møde dine venner?” og det er ikke meningen at Isak vil ligge sådan et tryk på _dine_ , men det sker ligesom bare af sig selv.

Even kigger kort på ham før han vender sin opmærksomhed tilbage til vejen.

”Jeg kan ikke forstå at det kan komme bag på dig at jeg bruger meget tid på mit studie. Det er jo ikke det samme som at arbejde på KB hvor jeg jo ligesom bare går hjem bagefter.”

Og nu er det Isaks tur til at sukke. Det er jo slet ikke det det handler om.

”Selvfølgelig forstår jeg det. Det er jo ikke det jeg har et problem med.”

”Nej?” spørger Even, og det er så fucking irriterende. Han plejer at være så god til at læse Isak, den her reaktion fra ham får Isak til at føle det som om han er tungnem med vilje.

Isak kigger ud af vinduet, prøver at samle sine tanker, prøver at berolige sig selv. Det er så nemt at fortsætte det her skænderi, og det er jo ikke det Isak vil. Egentlig er han jo slet ikke vred, han føler sig jo overset. Og vil have Even til at indse det.

Stilheden sætter sig i bilen, men den er ikke rolig. De er begge så anspændte. Isak _hader_ det. Han har sådan glædet sig til at være sammen med Even, til at blive inkluderet i det der efterhånden føles som hans nye liv. Han vil bare holde Even i hånden og lade sig vise frem. Nyde den måde Even siger _det her er min kæreste Isak._ Den måde det giver ham kriller i maven, selv efter al den her tid.

Han vender sig mod Even, nok for første gang siden de kom ind i bilen, og kigger på ham. Studerer ham som han sjældent gør. Kan se at hans hår er i uorden, hans mundvige peger lidt nedad og han har en dyb panderynke. Alle sikre stress-tegn. Og det er Isaks skyld.

Det får hans vrede til at aftage lidt mere.

”Jeg savner dig, Even,” siger han med en lav stemme. Og det er først da de ord forlader ham at han kan mærke hvor sande de er. ”Jeg er ikke vred. Men jeg savner dig så meget.”

Det er tydeligt at se hvordan hans ord påvirker Even. Han ligesom punkterer, falder lidt sammen som om hans spænding holdt ham oppe. Og så sukker han, men det er et andet slags suk denne gang. Et af dem der viser hvor meget Isaks ord berører ham.

Han trækker vejret dybt, kigger kort på Isak før han ligesom retter sig op igen og får et beslutsomt blik i øjet.

Denne gang er det Isaks tur til at falde lidt sammen. Hvis det her ikke trænger igennem til Even så ved han ikke hvad gør. Hvad han overhovedet kan sige.

Even kigger i sine spejle og så kører han ind til siden og stopper bilen. De er på en halv-øde landevej, men har ikke set en anden bil i et stykke tid, så Isak kigger på ham forvirret.

Even bliver siddende med sine hænder på rattet og kigger ud af forruden. Trækker vejret på en måde der fortæller Isak at han tager tilløb til at sige noget, men tiden går uden han gør. Efter lange minutter vender han endelig hovedet og kigger på Isak.

”Undskyld.”

Isak blinker, lader ordet fylde i bilen, trænge igennem til ham før hans åndedræt langsomt siver ud af ham og tager en masse vrede og spænding med sig.

”Even…” hvisker han, har sådan lyst til at række ud efter ham men ved at han ikke kan endnu.

”Jeg savner jo også dig,” siger Even og rører endelig ved Isak, ligger en hånd på hans lår.

Isak kan mærke den brænde igennem stoffet, varme ham op indefra, fylde ham med lettelse.

”Gør du?” hvisker han, som om hans stemme ikke kan blive højere.

”Ja, virkelig meget.” Even sukker og vender sin krop mod ham. ”Men jeg vil jo det her så meget. Jeg føler mig så hjemme der. Jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg skal finde en balance.”

Isak vender også sin krop mod hans, putter sin hånd ovenpå Evens. ”Jeg ved jo godt at du elsker det. Jeg vil bare gerne have lidt af din tid også.”

”Okay,” siger Even og smiler blidt til Isak. ”Okay, vi finder en måde at få det til at fungere på.”

Isak smiler tilbage, lettet og så glad. ”Ja, det er jeg sikker på vi kan.”

De læner sig frem mod hinanden på samme tid og Isak kan mærke det første kys helt ned i sine tæer.

Det andet kan han mærke andre steder.

Det er et stykke tid siden han sidst mærkede Even imod sig og Isak kan mærke blodet flyde nedad hurtigt. Hurtigt nok til næsten at gøre ham svimmel.

Even stønner under Isaks mund og det får Isak til at trække vejret tungere og får ham til at prøve at rykke sig tættere på Even. Selen stopper ham, får ham til at trække sig nok tilbage til at deres læber slipper hinanden så han kan nu se Even. Se hans formørkede øjne, hans åbne mund. Måden han kigger på Isak. Det får Isaks pik til at blive endnu hårdere, giver ham bare endnu mere lyst til at fange Evens læber igen, men Even læner sig langsomt, tøvende, tilbage.

Han kigger på Isaks læber mens han siger, ”Vi kommer for sent.” Og så slikker han sine egne læber, som om han vil smage på Isaks langsomt kølende spyt dér.

Isak synker hårdt, er meget mere påvirket af disse få kys end han har været af Even i et godt stykke tid. Han vil have mere.

”Okay,” siger han i stedet, men måden Even kigger på ham, måden han lader sine øjne blive på Isak i nogle sekunder endnu før han vender sig og tænder bilen igen, fortæller Isak meget mere end ord kunne. Det blik indeholder et løfte om _senere_ , og Isak læner sig tilbage og lukker øjnene kort, prøver at få hans krop til at falde til ro, hans pik til at blive mindre stiv.

Inden Even kører ud på vejen igen, kigger han kort igen på Isak og smiler, og denne gang er det et andet slags smil, et smil der viser at han ved hvad Isak er i gang med. Og at han elsker at han kan påvirke ham sådan.

Isak kan ikke lade være med at smile tilbage, og han har det lille smil på hans læber resten af vejen til sommerhuset.

Alt er ikke okay endnu, men det bliver det. Det er han sikker på.

\--||--

Det er første gang Isak møder Evens nye venner. Hans studiekammerater. De er inviteret til noget der prætentiøst kaldes en ”movie-happening” i stedet for en film-aften, og allerede det fortæller Isak en masse om hvilke typer disse mennesker er. Han er sikker på at han kommer til at kede sig, men filmene er overraskende gode og Even er tydeligvis i sit es. Han fører sig frem, taler film-teori og virkemidler sammen med de andre, konkurrerer om hvem der ved de mest obskure detaljer om de enkelte scener i filmen og Isak kan ikke lade være med at elske det.

Der er bare noget helt specielt ved at se Even blomstre på denne måde, hvor livlig han bliver når han får lov til at nørde på den måde. Det er som om at hans mørke dage er langt væk og han altid har været sådan. Så omfavnende. Så lyslevende. Det er svært ikke at lade sig rive med af.

Og selvom Isak har svært ved at blande sig i samtalen, har svært ved at sige meget andet end at ”Den er god” om filmene, så føler han sig alligevel ikke helt udenfor. Even er hele tiden tæt på ham, rører ham konstant på en eller anden måde, om det er en hånd på låret eller en skulder mod Isaks. Han kigger på Isak engang imellem, mens han snakker, mens han lytter, hele tiden opmærksom på om Isak keder sig eller om Isak er ved at få nok. Og hver gang smiler Isak tilbage.

Egentlig er Isak bare glad for at være i nærheden af Even igen. Han mente virkelig det han sagde i bilen. At han savner ham. Han er så lettet over at have sat ord på det, at Even ved det nu. Han er sikker på at de nok skal kunne finde en balance sammen. Hele den måde Even hele tiden er vendt mod Isak fortæller ham at Even jo også vil ham.

De skal nok finde ud af det.

\--||--

Det er sent før de endelig er på vej hjem. Det er blevet mørkt udenfor og lidt koldere end Isak egentlig har tøj på til, men der er dejligt varmt i bilen. De havde afslået at blive i sommerhuset og sove, havde kigget på hinanden og bare vidst at det ville være en dårlig idé.

De har brug for at være alene.

Der er stille i bilen. Men det er ikke på samme måde som før, slet ikke. Der er en spænding imellem dem, men den er heller ikke som før. Denne gang er der en spænding i den måde de med vilje ikke rører hinanden, med vilje ikke kigger på hinanden. Den måde de er stille på.

De tæller begge sekunderne til at de er hjemme, så de kan være alene. Så Isak kan få tøjet af Even og sin mund om hans pik.

Han kan næsten ikke holde ud at Even sidder der ved siden af ham, med en tydelig bule i hans bukser der vidner om at Even tænker det samme.

Isak ville ønske at han kunne sige noget sjovt, noget der kunne bryde stilheden så han kunne få Even til at kigge på ham, så han kan se hvor påvirket Even egentlig er.

Men hans ord dør på hans tunge, hans hjerne er blank. Han kigger ud af vinduet, fanger Evens profil i det hver gang de kører under en gadelygte.

Isak er så hård, har været det så længe at hans underbukser er våde. Hans krop føles som en fjeder der er spændt for hårdt, så hårdt at han næsten vibrerer af det. Hans tanker løber løbsk, kredser om alle de mulige scenarier der kan udspille sig når de kommer hjem.

Hans mund åbner sig lidt, han kan mærke hvordan hans åndedræt bliver tungere og tungere som hans tanker kredser og han er ved at gå til over at Even sidder så tæt på, men alligevel så langt fra.

Even er overraskende nok den der bryder tavsheden. ”Isak…” siger han med en lav, lidende stemme, og det får Isak til at kigge på ham.

Og nu han kigger kan han se hvordan Even også lider. Hvordan han sveder let, lige nok til at hans hår er begyndt at krølle i kanterne, hvordan hans fingre er hvide af at gribe hårdt fat om rattet, hvor spændt hele hans krop er i sædet.

Isak kan ikke vente længere, bare synet af Even sådan der får hans pik til at pulse, får begæret i ham efter Even til at nå nye højder, får ham til at miste sin tålmodighed.

”Kør ind til siden,” siger han med en ru, hæs stemme. Han kan se Even synke, se hans adamsæble hoppe i halsen på ham, men han tjekker sine spejle og begynder at gøre antegn til at finde en stille del af landevejen at holde ind på. Han stiller ingen spørgsmål, de ved begge hvad der skal til at ske nu.

Vil det begge.

Da bilen stopper og Even slukker den bliver der helt mørkt. Der er ingen gadelygter, ingen instrumentbræts-lys. Ingenting. Bare dem og lyden af deres åndedræt i bilen.

Isak er ikke helt sikker på hvem der bevæger sig først, ved bare at lige pludselig er de begge i gang, kan høre klikket af deres seler bliver åbnet næsten samtidig og så mødes de på midten, læberne først. Det er hårdt og vådt med det samme, tunger og læber mod hinanden, ikke som en kamp men som en omfavnelse. Det er så godt at føle Even mod sig, så godt at smage ham, det føles så rigtigt. Der er ingen steder i verden han hellere vil være end her, med Even der prøver at presse sig tættere på ham, ligesom han selv gør, altid tættere.

De bliver stoppet af midterkonsollen der adskiller deres sæder. Isak bliver ved med at støde ind i den, laver en irriteret lyd dybt i hans hals over hvor begrænset han er i hans bevægelser.

Even presser sig tættere på, hiver i Isak som om han vil løfte ham over på hans skød, men der er bare ikke nogen måde Isak kan være der, eller at Even kan løfte ham derhen.

Men de bliver ved med at forsøge, Isak vender sin krop, støder knæene mod konsollen igen og igen, mens han prøver at finde nye vinkler, nye måder han kan komme tættere på. Men efter lidt tid må han indse at det bare ikke er muligt.

Det får dem til at trække sig lidt tilbage, skaber lidt afstand mellem dem, men ikke meget. Isak kan stadig mærke Evens hurtige åndedræt mod hans læber og det giver ham lyst til bare at vende tilbage, at dække Evens mund med sin igen. I stedet får han en idé, rækker hånden frem og ser om han kan nå Evens skød. Lader hans hånd glide op af Evens lår, hele vejen op til hvor hans lår møder hans hofte. Isaks lillefinger strejfer bulen i Evens bukser og det får Even til at stønne på en måde som Isak kan mærke i hele hans _krop_.

”Fuck,” stønner han selv, griber fat i Evens hånd med sin ledige hånd og putter den ovenpå sin egen bule.

Han kan høre Even smile i mørket, kan høre hans tilfredse suk og han begynder straks at gnide Isaks bule over bukserne.

”Du bliver nødt til selv at åbne dem,” siger Isak og slipper kun modvilligt Even så han kan få åbnet sine egne bukser.

Isak er sikker på han aldrig har åbnet noget så hurtigt i sit liv. Han skubber dem skødesløst så langt ned at hans pik springer fri og så er hans hånd ellers tilbage på Even der næsten er færdig også. Han får Evens pik i hånden netop som den springer fri og som han gnider tommelen over den våde top, kribler spyttet frem i hans mund og han vil så gerne bare smage. Bare en lille smule.

Men der er simpelthen ikke nogen måde han kan vride sin krop ind over konsollen på den måde, og han må lade sig nøje med at have den i hånden. At give Even nydelse på en anden måde.

Da Evens hånd finder ham i mørket kan Isak ikke holde lydene tilbage. Det er så godt, Evens hånd er så stor og varm, og Isak elsker at have ham sådan her. At han også bare så gerne vil give Isak nydelse, at det er ligeså vigtigt for ham.

De læner sig ind mod hinanden samtidig, og deres læber finder hinanden. Vinklen er akavet, det er svært at vende sig mod hinanden nok til at kyssene kan blive virkelig dybe, men det her er nok.

Isak er ved at forsvinde i hvor god Evens hånd er, hvor perfekt den føles mod ham, hvor fantastisk god han er til at få Isak til at miste sin forstand.

Hans øjne er knebet hårdt sammen, og han er tabt til det med det samme, kan dårligt nok kysse Even tilbage, lader Even sluge hans lyde med hans ivrige mund.

Der er noget magisk ved det her. Om det er det at han føler sig så tæt på Even igen, at have ham i sin hånd, på sin krop, at mærke hans læber mod sine. Om det er mørket der indhyller dem, får det til at føle som om de er de eneste i hele verden. Det er nemt at hengive sig til det, bare at nyde Even og de lyde Isak får ham til at lave med hans hånd og hans mund.

Even vrider sin hånd og får Isaks krop til at spænde hårdt, alle muskler i brug samtidig, får Isak til at stønne højt og kaste sit hoved tilbage i sædet.

”Even,” stønner han, forpustet og åndeløst. ”Fuck, det er godt.”

Og det er ikke fordi Isak normalt er så verbal når de er sammen, for Even er så god til at læse ham når de er sammen. Kan normalt bare med et enkelt blik på Isak vide om det han gør er godt eller ej, men det er jo så mørkt her. Det får Isak til at være mere modig med hans ord, giver ham lyst til at fortælle Even hvad han ikke kan se.

”Din hånd…” får han presset ud mellem tænderne efter Even vrider hånden over ham på en måde der næsten får ham til at stoppe med at trække vejret.

”Ja?” hvisker Even, og selv det korte ord er nok til at fortælle Isak at Even er ligeså påvirket.

Lyden af hans stemme får Isaks tæer til at krølle i hans sko og hans mavemuskler til at strammes.

”Ja. Mere, kom nu, mere,” stønner Isak, gør sin stemme lidt mere åndeløs end han normalt ville tillade og får en umiddelbar reaktion fra Even. Han stønner og strammer hånden om Isak og alt i Isak vibrerer af nydelse.

Han stammer også hånden om Even og det responderende suk kan føles i hele hans krop, får hans hud til at krible og hans pik til at lække. Han må være så våd at dømme efter hvor nemt Evens hånd glider over ham.

Hans hånd arbejder Evens pik hårdt, stryger over den hurtigt og han bruger sin tommelfinger til at presse mod det sted på hovedet som han ved Even elsker. Som altid får ham til at komme hurtigt.

Han har ingen finesse, men lige nu er det lige meget. Even er her, Even er i hans hånd og han vil bare være tættere.

Isak har brug for at mærke Even mod sig, brug for at mærke ham mere end han gør nu, så han læner sig fremad men kan ikke finde Even i mørket.

”Kys mig. Even, kys mig,” siger han nærmest desperat og det får Even til at stønne på en måde der gør Isak endnu mere desperat efter hans læber.

Da de mødes er der ingen tøven, det er tunge og våde læber, det er alt hvad de kan give hinanden med den åndssvage vinkel men Isak er ligeglad. Han vil bare mærke Even så mange steder mod sin krop som han kan, mærke Even er der med ham. Det skubber Isak så meget tættere på at komme, han kan mærke sin pik pulsere i Evens greb, sine nosser trække sig op mod hans krop, og alt i ham sitrer med hvad der skal til at ske.

Even bliver ved med at stryge over ham, hurtigere og hårdere, arbejder ham med en indarbejdet øvelse, som om at han ved lige præcis hvad han skal gøre for at drive Isak til orgasme selvom han ikke kan se ham. På trods af mørket.

Dét at Even kender ham så godt, at Even har lært at spille hans krop så perfekt at han ved lige præcis hvad han skal gøre selvom han ikke kan se noget, er i sidste ende det der skubber Isak over kanten.

Han begynder at ryste, får kuldegysninger der får gåsehud til at bryde frem over det hele. Og med et sidste langsomt træk med Evens hånd der ender i et klem af hans hoved, præcis ligesom Isak kan lide det allerbedst, kommer han.

Hans dybe suk da han kommer bliver skubbet ind i Evens mund, sammen med alle de andre lyde der følger efter og Isaks krop ryster igennem det. Even bliver ved med at stryge over ham, og Isak kommer og kommer, på hans mave, på hans lår, på Evens hånd. Det er befriende på en måde han sjældent kan finde andre steder. Det er i den måde hans krop overtager, nydelsen der fylder ham ud, dominerer alt og får hans hjerne til at slukke kortvarigt. Bare længe nok til at han mister sig selv lidt i det, og det er den bedste følelse i verden. For han ved at det er okay at miste sig selv lidt sådan her, for Even er der jo med ham. Uanset hvad, vil Even gribe ham.

Han er sikker med Even.

Så han giver slip fuldstændig, tømmer sine nosser i rytme med Evens bevægelser. Even fortsætter, dog mere forsigtigt nu, og forlænger Isaks orgasme til der ikke er mere af ham at give.

Da Even stopper falder Isak leddeløst tilbage i sædet, sidder der fuldstændig forpustet og lettet og glad, med lukkede øjne og spor af eufori stadig i hans krop.

Det er ikke før Even laver en lyd, en lille desperat én at Isak åbner øjnene og husker på at Even ikke er kommet endnu. Han strammer hånden om Even, som ellers har været stille og han kan ikke huske hvornår han stoppede med at bevæge den.

”Isak, fuck,” siger Even og putter sin anden hånd rundt om Isaks og begynder med det samme en desperat og hurtig rytme der tydeligvis skal få ham til at komme hurtigt.

Isak mærker hvordan Even strammer grebet om ham, og det får ham til at stramme sit greb om Evens pik og det er så fantastisk sexet at Even tager over på denne måde og guider ham. Det er som et glimt ind til Evens hjerne, hvordan han viser Isak præcist hvordan det skal gøres.

Isaks åndedræt vender aldrig helt tilbage til normalt, han bliver så hurtigt påvirket af hvad Even gør, han er så fucking sexet at Isak slet ikke kan lade være.

Han ånder gennem sin mund, gør sine læber tørre med hvor hurtigt hans åndedræt er, mens han bare prøver at følge med Evens bevægelser.

Det tager ikke lang tid før Even kommer, før hans krop fryser og Isak kan mærke hans pik pulsere i sin hånd og varmen og væden fra hans sæd sprede sig over Isaks hånd og fingre.

Han elsker det, elsker duften af det og følelsen af det. Dét at det er Evens, at Isak har kunne give ham så meget nydelse at det her er resultatet, er stadig nogen gange overvældende for Isak. Giver ham en varm følelse indeni og fylder ham med taknemmelighed og kærlighed.

Han bliver ved med at stryge Even mens han kommer, fortsætter med at give ham nydelse så længe han vil have det, og han stønner i takt med Even. Han stopper ikke sine bevægelser før Even klemmer hans hånd og sekundet han stopper er det Evens tur til at falde tilbage i sædet.

De sidder dér, begge med hænderne stadig om hinandens pikke, og de trækker vejret dybt og lader stilheden og mørket langsomt krybe ind over dem igen mens de finder sig selv.

Isak kan ikke lade være med at vende sig mod Even, og han prøver at finde hans profil i mørket nu hvor hans øjne har vænnet sig mere til det. Det er dog ikke rigtig til at sige hvor Even er, men han føles så levende under hans hånd, varm og ægte og _her_.

Og det får Isaks hjerte til at slå hurtigt på en anden måde end hans orgasme gjorde.

”Jeg elsker dig,” hvisker han, prøver at opretholde den intime boble de er i lige nu hvor det føles som om de er de eneste mennesker i universet.

Han kan høre på Evens tøj at han vender sig mod Isak og så mærker Isak en hånd på hans kind før Evens læber roligt og sikkert finder hans.

Og det her er en ny type kys. Selv efter al den her tid er det her en ny type kys. Det er lettelse og glæde og _tak fordi du er her_. Det gør Isak forpustet, får hans hjerte til at føles endnu større i hans brystkasse, får hans blod til at flyde hurtigt i hans årer igen.

”Åh, baby…” sukker Even mod hans mund, og Isak kan næsten ikke indeholde hvor mange ting Even kan sige med de to ord. Hvor mange ting han ikke behøver at sige på en anden måde for Isak mærker det så tydeligt. Hvor meget Even også elsker ham, hvor meget han også har savnet ham.

Isak gnider sin pande mod Evens, som om den bevægelse kan få dem til at smelte sammen. Få dem til at blive den enhed som Isak nu igen føler de er.

Even skubber nok til Isak at han kan kysse ham let på munden, bare læber mod læber og så trækker han sig en lille smule tilbage.

”Lad os komme hjem. Jeg har sådan brug for at holde om dig,” siger han med en lav stemme og Isak nikker selvom Even ikke kan se ham.

De fjerner endelig, modvilligt, hænderne fra hinanden og Isak tørrer den af i sin T-shirt, som allerede er gjort beskidt af hans egen sæd.  

Resten af turen foregår igen i stilhed. Men endnu engang er det en ny slags stilhed. Denne gang er lugten af sex i bilen stærk, der er meget varmere nu, og det er med til at forøge den veltilfredshed der er mellem dem i bilen.

For første gang i flere dage føler Isak ikke en knude i sin mave, er han ikke bekymret og bange. Han er glad og lettet, og ved at de igen er tæt på lykke.

Og i sidste ende, er der ikke mere han kunne ønske sig.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Resten af bidragene kan du læse i collectionen [skandismutudfordringen](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Skandismutudfordringen), hvor reglerne for udfordringen også er beskrevet. :)
> 
> Ligesom jeg nævnte ved den sidste danske fic, så skriver jeg altså ikke meget på dansk, så undskyld hvis der er kommafejl og så’n… :) :)
> 
> Som altid, bliver jeg så glad for kommentarer og kudos! :D 
> 
> Og hvis du vil snakke Evak med mig (uanset sprog) så er jeg at finde på tumblr [her](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/).


End file.
